


hello.

by Reb_Na



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Other, crowley talks to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_Na/pseuds/Reb_Na
Summary: Crowley is having a little meeting with himself





	hello.

hello. 

Can you hear me? Why am I doing this, you aren't there I'm sure of it... right? 

Can you feel the things that I feel? Can you hear the things that I hear? You are real right? I'm not just talking to myself, you have to be real. No. The were right I'm just crazy, this is crazy. I shouldn't be doing this. But I still think your there. Listening. Watching...

Are you good or bad? Or are you just one of those guys that think good and bad aren't real? Do you have a name? I can give you one... Raphael. That's nice... right? Right. I like you, you're quite. You listen... I'm Crowley by the way. You probably already know that. I'm an idiot, I'm telling someone in my head my name... are there others or just you...

Why won't you answer? Why aren't you answering? Is it something I said? No..

I just want answers. I'm just confused. I'm sitting here, talking to no one like a crazy person. 

No. I'm not crazy. You're real. You just don't want to come out. You're shy. 

I see the things you do sometimes. Well, not live, but the things you leave around. You like astronomy. I know that. What's your favorite star?.. alpha centauri. Yes.

I see a lot of picture of it after you come around. I like plants. You probably know that already. You must also know I like snakes seeing as I got a tattoo. Yes. 

Calm. You're calm aren't you. But you can get angry. Yes. Very. You scare me. I'm afraid of you. No. Am i real? Am I the one really in control... Is there in answer? No. No answer, I'm talking to myself, you're not real. I'm in control, I'm me. I'm Crowley. Anthony J. Crowley! 

And Raphael. Yes. Just the two of us. Only us. Alone. There are more?.. Yes... 

Not yet. We won't meet them yet. They don't matter. We matter. Anthony and Raphael. 

Just us. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asks. Crowley looks up from his lap. Aziraphale looked at him wearily. "Are you okay dear boy?" They were at the bookshop. At the back. It was quite. 

'Ye-yea. I'm fine. Why?" Crowley asked. "You were mumbling to yourself." Aziraphale replies. "Just.. Talking to myself. Sorting things out." Crowley says. Aziraphale nods, not knowing what to do with this information he continues on with his book. 

Shit. Did he hear me. Did he hear us. I was mumbling. Why didn't you tell me? Did you know? Yes. You did. It doesn't matter. We have us. Just us. Anthony and Raphael. 

And Aziraphale. Yes. This is good.


End file.
